


Mistletoe

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami expects to spend Christmas Eve by himself. Instead, Kuroko has a surprise waiting for him. (written for the kagakuro christmas event on Tumblr #6: Mistletoe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Ice crunched under Kagami's feet as he trudged back home, on his way back from doing a few last minute errands before all the shops closed. It was Christmas Eve, and he was pretty sure he was lucky the stores were still open at this point, most of them would have closed down by now in the states, not that he would have blamed them. Japan always seemed to make a bigger deal out of New Years anyway, he supposed as he made his way through the cold wind back to his apartment building. 

Another Christmas eve alone. Not that he really minded. He'd spent his fair share by himself growing up. His dad usually had to work. Some years, Tatsuya or Alex, sometimes both, would come spend the day with him well into the evening, but this year Tatsuya's parents demanded that he spend Christmas Eve with them, asking him to bring Murasakibara along because they wanted to meet him. Alex went back to the states to visit family, and, well, his father was still back in America too. 

He tried not to make a big fuss about it, though he was sure at some point he'd probably let it slip to his teammates that he'd be alone this year. He couldn't remember if he had, and if so he couldn't remember any of their reactions, but it didn't matter. This was pretty much par for the course. He'd come home, turn the TV on and let whatever specials were on run while he made dinner. He'd eat, then read whatever basketball magazine had managed to show up in his mailbox this week, then probably turn in early. Probably not the world's most exciting Christmas plans, but that was fine by him. 

It was kind of lonely though, not that he'd admit that aloud. 

Kagami gave something of a sigh when he made it into his apartment building, the calm warmth inside a complete contrast to the freezing cold and sharp wind outside. He stopped by his mailbox and gathered the mail, dropping it into one of the plastic shopping bags he was carrying and climbed the stairs to his door. He idly wondered for a second what the others were doing. His teammates. Kuroko. They were probably with family right now, and as lonely as he felt, he was glad for them. 

Reaching his door, Kagami fumbled with his keys before he got them into the lock, hands that were already in the process of carrying things still kind of numb from the cold (forgotten his gloves again). Once he'd gotten his hands to actually cooperate with him, he pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. 

"SURPRISE! Merry Christmas!" 

A chorus of voices exploded, nearly causing him to drop the things he was carrying. 

"What?!" Kagami's eyes widened to see a good portion of his teammates, and…actually most of the Generation of Miracles standing in his apartment, which was brightly decorated in tinsel and lights and all the things one would come to associate with Christmas. It also seemed like someone had gone out and gotten food and drinks as well. "What's going on? What are you guys doing here?" 

"Kurokocchi told us that you'd probably be spending Christmas alone." Kise replied, seemingly blissfully unaware that there was a single strand of loose tinsel clinging to his hair. "We figured that wouldn't do! So we gathered everyone together to surprise you!" 

"How'd you guys even get in?" Kagami asked, figuring he probably sounded and looked about as dumbfounded as he felt. 

"Kagami-kun leaves a spare key under his mat." Kuroko said appearing next to him, causing Kagami to jump again. 

"You know, you were the the only one who was supposed to know that!" Kagami replied, not commenting on the fact that Kuroko had just shown up next to him once again. Kuroko just looked up at him with his big, blue eyes and eventually every bit of protest in Kagami had melted away like ice on a heater. Never failed. When Kuroko looked at him like that he was automatically going to give in, and it caused Kagami to curse his huge, disgusting, probably unrequited crush on his smaller teammate and best friend every single time. He gave a sigh and shifted the bags he was carrying to ruffle his hair. "Thanks, guys." 

He moved to an end table to set his bags down, before taking in the sight of everyone around him. Takao was here with Midorima, currently trying to show him a complicated and most likely convoluted trading card game, Hyuuga nearby watching with some interest, Teppei sitting next to him and asking Takao questions about the game as they went. Izuki and Furihata were also here, getting out paper plates and plastic cups. Riko (who was being held up by Mitobe, something which Kagami couldn't imagine actually being safe) was fiddling with a strand of lights that had apparently fallen, setting it back up as Koganei cautioned them both to be careful…

"Not everyone is here yet." Kuroko said, bringing back his attention. "We're expecting a few more." 

He was about to reply when Kise bounded back into the conversation. "Do you like the decorations, Kagamicchi? I made Aomineicchi help!" 

"Wait, Aho's here?"

As if on cue, Aomine came out from the kitchen, fiddling with what looked like a piece of tape and a small piece of mistletoe, grumbling about something. Kise turned with a raised eyebrow to look at his former teammate, who seemed more involved in trying to get the tape to bend to his will than anything else. 

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?" 

"Trying to tape this piece of mistletoe over my rear so you can kiss my ass." Aomine replied with a straight face. 

"Okay. Get over here." 

"What?" Aomine's eyes narrowed at the blond and Kise made a smirk that Kagami could only call taunting. 

"Fuck you, Kise."

"Yeah, I'll do that too." 

Aomine sputtered at Kise's rather cavalier reply, and Kagami couldn't help but snort in amusement before turning back to Kuroko. 

"Well, thanks to all of you, I think tonight got a little more interesting." He remarked to his small partner. Kuroko smiled in return. 

"Mm. It would appear that way. What were Kagami-kun's plans before this?"

"Dunno. Make dinner, watch TV, probably go to bed." 

"I'm glad we decided on this then." Kuroko replied, and Kagami couldn't help but give a smile at that. 

"Yeah. Me too."

"Kise, don't tease Aomine." Kagami heard Midorima call from the couch, not looking up from his card game with Takao. "You know he's far too stupid to know when you're joking." 

"Ahhh, right. My bad."

"See? This. This right here. This is why I'm doing this." Aomine replied, fumbling with the tape some more. 

Kagami couldn't help but chuckle when there was a knock at the door. He turned and answered it to see Himuro and Murasakibara standing there, Alex in tow, her arm loosely slung around Himuro's neck. 

"Tatsuya?? Alex??"

"Hello, Kagachin." Murasakibara replied in his usual, lazy drawl. 

"Sorry we're late. The visit with my parents ran a bit long." Himuro replied with a small smile as Kagami welcomed them in. 

"I thought you guys were off doing your own things tonight. Alex, I thought you were in the US?" 

"Are you kidding, Taiga?" Alex replied with a grin. "We wouldn't leave you alone on Christmas! Now c'mere!"

Alex went in for a kiss, but thankfully this time Kagami was expecting it, raising a hand and causing his mentor's face to connect with his palm instead of his own. "Would you stop with that? It's weird." He huffed. 

Alex pouted in response. "Awwh. You and Tatsuya aren't fun anymore." 

Before Kagami could find a response to that, Alex had already moved away from him, greeting Kuroko and the rest of the people gathered at the party, commenting about how nice his place looks all decorated, Himuro placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile. With that, Kagami just returned that smile and shook his head, deciding to let it go. Whatever. He was glad that both Alex and Tatsuya were here too. 

The rest of the night was…actually pretty nice. Takao turned on the TV and found a Christmas special of some kind to serve as background noise as they all ate dinner together, laughing and joking, picking at each other from time to time. It was funny, and Kagami probably wouldn't say so out loud, but most of the Generation of Miracles could be okay outside of a game. You know, _sometimes._ And of course, he was always glad to spend time with his brother and Alex, as well as the members of his team who could manage to make it. They were family. This whole thing definitely beat staying by himself and going to bed at 8:00 because he had no one here and nothing going on. 

After dinner, the rest of the night was spent with card games (courtesy of Takao), and loud talk, and sometimes making sarcastic comments about the cheesy Christmas shows that were on TV. Alex teased him and Himuro. Izuki made puns that made everyone present to hear them groan to the point where Kagami wondered if his neighbors hadn't heard (and at one point it actually looked like Midorima was deeply tempted to throw his lucky item for today at him). Hyuuga threatened to throw Izuki out into the cold. He and Aomine picked at each other, and then Kuroko would make a calm statement that would annoy the both of them, which would make Kise laugh. Murasakibara watched all of this quietly, more often than not, leaned against Himuro's shoulder. It wasn't exactly your typical, crazy teenage party, but it was comfortable…and Kagami was actually glad for it. 

At some point, Aomine _did_ manage to get the sprig of mistletoe secured over his ass well enough to even tease Kise about it, which, to Kagami's surprise, lead to Kise actually turning an interesting pink color before Aomine affectionately removed that small strand of tinsel that'd been clinging to his hair most of the night, causing Kaijou's small forward to become an even darker shade of pink before thanking him. There was something going on there, but Kagami wasn't about to touch that with a ten foot pole. Not his business. 

Instead, Kagami found himself turning his attention back to his small partner a lot of the night. This had been mostly Kuroko's idea, hadn't it? He was sure it involved some pestering from Kise once he'd heard that Kagami was going to spend Christmas Eve alone, but he had the feeling that with Kuroko being the only one who knew where he kept a spare key, it was originally his idea in the start. Once he got the chance…he'd thank him properly. Crush or not, his best friend had done something pretty thoughtful for him. Truthfully…it kind of made his crush even worse, not that Kagami had thought that to be possible before all of this. 

"Kagami-kun…we're out of soda." Riko called to him during one point in the night. "I put some extras in your refrigerator would you mind going and getting them?" 

Kagami broke his gaze away from Kuroko, who was currently trying to hide the fact that he was laughing at Aomine being rather frustrated at the fact that he was legitimately _losing_ at a card game to Takao, looking over at his coach. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure." 

Pulling himself up off the floor where he was sitting next to Kuroko, Kagami made his way through the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out a couple more 12 packs of soda, setting them on the bar before making his way back out toward the living room…admittedly somewhat intent on getting back to his seat on the floor next to Kuroko. However, as he made his way, he absent mindedly bumped into someone, causing him to stop dead. 

"Ah sorry." He said, not really paying attention to who he'd bumped into at first. 

"Kagami-kun really should pay more attention." Kuroko's calm voice remarked causing Kagami to look down and jump back just a bit in slight surprise that he was just seemingly all of the sudden just _there_. 

"Kuroko? What are you doing?" 

"I was wondering if Kagami-kun wanted help in the kitchen. Also, watching Aomine-kun being a sore loser was getting a bit old." 

Ignoring the undignified "HEY!" that came from the background from Aomine followed by Takao laughing, Kagami sighed and nodded. "Ah. Nah, I got it. No big deal." 

Kuroko appeared to accept this and was about to move back to his original place on the floor when Kagami noticed he was looking up. Not at him, but above him?

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko deadpanned, pointing upward to the doorway above them. Kagami gave a confused look for a moment before following the direction of Kuroko's point upward. 

"Oh…" was about all he could manage to get out. 

There, on the doorway, was a piece of mistletoe, haphazardly taped up by who Kagami could only guess was Aomine, given how it didn't even look like it was put up with any sort of care, and the fact that Aomine was screwing around with the mistletoe earlier. 

And he and Kuroko were standing underneath it. 

Kagami felt his face turn several shades of red in slight embarrassment, Kuroko looking up at him somewhat expectantly. He heard Kise giggle in the background and Takao go "Ooooooooh." causing him to turn around and yell a very flustered "SHUT UP." at them both, which only made them giggle more. 

Oh God. He and his crush were standing under the mistletoe. Did this mean they would…?

"I think you should go for it!" Teppei said from the couch, interrupting Kagami's thoughts and looking annoyingly cheerful for the situation. 

"NOT YOU TOO?!"

Kuroko subtly cleared his throat and Kagami turned his attention back to his partner, who was now looking down slightly with a blush on his face, and for the moment, Kagami was actually kind of having trouble looking away. He wouldn't actually say it, but he'd had moments in the past where he'd found his partner even more cute than usual, but this one was starting to take the cake. You couldn't _really_ tell it unless you were really looking, but to him Kuroko was almost half pouting, half looking embarrassed and Kagami was starting to forget there was actually anyone else in the _room_ let alone a whole party full of friends who were probably making kissy noises in the background. 

"It's okay if Kagami-kun doesn't want to…it's a silly tradition anyway…" Wait, did he sound disappointed? 

His adorable partner, who he'd been through tons with, and admittedly spent a _lot_ of his free time with, who made him feel this warm, weird feeling every time he directed that small, subtle smile his way, who he thought about all the time these days, and who'd thought enough about him to make sure his family and friends were with him on a Christmas Eve that he was expecting to spend alone….sounded and looked disappointed at the idea of him not wanting to kiss him. D-Did he really want to? 

Truth was that, in any case, Kagami really, really wanted to. More than anything. The fact that people were watching be damned. 

He gently placed a hand underneath Kuroko's chin, guiding his gaze back up to his own before he wrapped his arms around him tightly, leaning down to him and taking him in a deep, passionate kiss, Kuroko's arms flying up to wrap around his neck and drag him down a little closer, running his hands through his hair as he held him against him. Kagami was vaguely aware of their friends playful catcalls for maybe a second before he lost himself further. Kissing Kuroko was like home and warmth and something even stronger that he wasn't sure he could place a finger on right now, but it was wonderful…and definitely worth all the teasing he was sure they'd both have to endure after this. 

When they both broke the kiss they were slightly out of breath, Kagami still holding Kuroko close for a moment, his partner's arms still wrapped around his neck. He was about to say something when reality came crashing back down around them thanks to some of their friend's comments. 

"Go Kagamicchi!" Kise called with a bright grin. 

"Alright! Mitobe owes me a thousand yen!" Koganei cheered. 

"YOU WERE BETTING ON US???" Kagami yelled back, which Koganei completely ignored as he held his hand up to Mitobe, who was now digging through his wallet. 

"Wow, I didn't need to see that. Scarred for the rest of my life, Tetsu." That comment earned Aomine a hard elbow to the ribs from Kise. 

"You know, a kiss on the cheek would have sufficed! No respect for your seniors at all…" Hyuuga grumbled, and subsequently received a pat on the shoulder from Teppei, which didn't seem to tone down his irritation at all. 

"Wow, guys, I think one of my jokes came true." Izuki exclaimed, looking almost awed, which earned a smile from Teppei. 

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I guess you weren't too far off. They are as cute as a couple!" 

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Kagami huffed at them.

Takao said nothing, just sat there with a grin that seemed to scream 'I knew it', Midorima sitting next to him, trying desperately to look like he'd missed the entire scene, and that Kagami and Kuroko weren't even in the room right now. 

Himuro didn't say a word either, but from the small, knowing smile on his face, Kagami had a feeling he'd hear about this later. 

Kuroko slipped from his arms and straighten out his clothes a little, his blush a bit worse, but he almost looked…happier. Lighter somehow. How long had they both wanted something like that? Maybe his crush wasn't as one sided as he might have thought. 

Just about then, Alex reentered the room having taken a short bathroom break. "Hey guys. What did I miss?" She asked, looking confused. She probably heard all the noise, if Kagami had to guess. However, instead of anyone being able to give her a straight answer most of them just broke out into laughter causing Alex to look even more confused, then shrug and rejoin the party anyway. 

Kagami watched for a moment or two as their friends went back to their card games as if nothing had even happened, the calm from before being restored. He then turned his attention back to his partner who was still wearing something of a blush and watching him intently with those big blue eyes that made his heart skip a beat. 

"Hey…um…do you wanna try that again later? You know…without the…" He whispered trailing off as he lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Audience?" Kuroko finished his sentence with a whisper of his own, smiling with his eyes like he did sometimes. "I think I would like that." 

Kagami felt himself reaching down and taking Kuroko's hand into his own, threading their fingers together. He squeezed his hand and Kuroko squeezed back before they started to make their way back over to the others. 

"Merry Christmas, Kuroko. Thank you…for all of this." 

"You're welcome, Kagami-kun. Merry Christmas."


End file.
